Triumphant Losers (Guys with Hair 2)
by Wario the TableMan
Summary: Hey guys, Wario's back and ready to rumble with a new clash between bitter revivals. It's Shadz vs Knux: the rematch! Ah yeah, babycakes! Get ready to hold onto your seat, because your about to get your money's worth! Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own any of these characters, but I totes own the story! Enjoy!


ACT I

Chicken are Bionicles! For their idiocy is none like a vile fiend! He was stealing the passage to the new world.

What a mess…

You have no idea what you're getting yourself into!

He was Shadow and was ultra-grumpy. Grumping Man, they said.

A code was needed. Sounds like your stinky is in your nose.

"That's none of your business!"

T-O-A-D. Toad. That's the magic word.

Let's see what toads up!

Juicy it is, but is the jelly distasteful?

Here comes your friend. With a knucklehead, I presume. He would be a fool to challenge you. You'll see I'm right-handed. This is one battle your friend cannot win, stupid.

When Knuckles sees his brain he is astonished by evil mutant squirrel tush. To save the rocket he holds his nose and shovels it in.

"Here comes my breakfast."

Wow! Look at the dead rocket! It can use power to break hedgehogs in two.

"One for me and one for my girlfriend Rouge!"

"I wonder who that could be?"

(CRASH)

Roar! Big-booty stole ye, my mother! But I'd be saving you from the scurvy dogs!

Shadow then flies down and teases Knuckles. Knuckles throws his car keys and Shadow dies to look good for the camera.

Get your hands off of me!

Roar! Shadow, I have fury!

Listen, Snotzo. You're fresh out of the basin!

Roar! You dare? Roar!

See ya, Toady! I'm off to date Rouge!

Shadow then sees Knuckles and says he needs to use the plunger to save the doctor's cell phone that Bokkun dropped.

Oh, look at the rocket's toes!

Bokkun had an accident fifty years ago!"

"Bokkun bites Mr. Tanaka's head and the butler practices kung-foo with his new mask.

ACT II

Sniff. Sniff. I smell me!

Ebony is the fat pink one in the claw. She needs to purple-ize herself or die!

Shadow then shoots a laser and saves Ebony, but, for some reason, decides to jump out a window and crash into the planet!

"Shadow's dead!"

Mr. Tanaka says: "No, Ebony! He's alive! Look, he turned the planet a beautiful color of puke!

Evil twin-tush licks a can of tomato soup and tosses it at an ugly fat cat.

Chris Hoffman then shows up and licks the doctor's feet until he's dead.

The doctor is in a elevator and with him is two robots with him and his Chaos Emerald up his nose.

Take a good look at that chicken!

A poisonous old hag, I bet!

"I got the chickens and there's plenty of it, Stinko!" Not even that dope Eggman knows what socks eat for breakfast!"

It's Rouge! Agent Rouge! I'm naughty!

You've been a Toader all this time haven't you!

Roar! Roar! Mommy must live!

Knuckles! No! I just showed up and I want to see if snot can power emeralds!

Roar! Are you gonna tell me what's going on to Rouge? She's mine all mine!

As a matter of fact, she's mine. Watch Double-hiny and Ebony and keep your hands off the legendary stinker.

Roar! Take that little guy to the ultimate test! The A+ is all mine, stinko!

ACT III

Kill the pig and the bacon's all mine!

Not if it was me, I was the very first bacon to succeed at paying the gingerbreadman by being the fox's lawyer.

Yes, but it says here that the fox was a stinky-man. And if the fox was a stinky-man, how did you end up on Prison Island? I wonder!

Got a call, Rougy! Hold it!

Good news, Shadow! I found my car keys!

And?

Now I'm beautiful!

Shadow then shuts his cell off and grabs his briefcase. He puts on his coat and hat and kisses Rouge "good-bye". Knuckles then barfs all over the place and Shadow dies because echidna's are poisonous.

Roar! Roar! It's him! He must be after Sonic!

Then Sonic's okey-doke!

No! Hey! Dead today! Roar!

Master Chris! You have my Bok-choi!

Knuckles then kills Chris and commands Mr. Tanaka to polish hi shoes.

Sonic! Don't walk on that backwards! If it was meant for that, I would lick your glove until they smelled like a cactus!

Shadow! I demand to know who you are!

I'm just a guy with a need for speed! They call me Big the Cat!

Your show is not on no more freak!

What does Shadow think he's doing!

Well, fire it anyway!

Lick! Lick! I killed you Sonic!

Knuckles then crashes through a wall and eats his granola bar in one bite.

I wish my name was "Elliot".

Roar! You dare? Roar! Roar!

Knuckles, let's end this now!

Grandpa!

What a thing of the past, lame-o!

Roar! No such!

Shadow then shoots lasers from his eyes that are so powerful it hurts Knuckles's tail.

Roar! Thou made it ooched!

Not too stinky, Sharkbait!

Knuckles then socks Shadow to save them from falling words with a Hedgehog's head!

What a good day! Of course, I not only have a hand for holding my burrito! This other one is my toad-holding hand!

Roar! You hold Toad! Toad! I say! Roar!

Don't look at me, Knuckles!

Roar! You're Mr. Toadberry!

Tanaka then flies through the air and karate smashes Knuckles.

"Well, done, servant!" says hedgy-man.

Knuckles tries to get up, but Shadow shoots him with silly string and kills him.

Super powers are mine to own when killing the evil Knuckle head! Peace is now and I've saved my Rouge! My sweet smooch-poo is saved and I'm known to love myself now more than ever!

FIN


End file.
